It's a Backwards Life
by Xx-BananaBookworm-xX
Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Spoilers books 1-6. During HBP. H/G J/L. Please R&R. TIME-TRAVEL. Rating may change. CANON.
1. Chapter 1: The Potions Accident

**Heya guys,**

**This is the third story I've published today, so I think I'm on a roll here! =P**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1 TO THE BEGINNING OF 6**

**Title: It's a backward life **

**Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Will Harry and Ginny recognise each other? How will Harry get on with the Marauders? Spoilers for books 1-6. Set during HBP. H/G J/L. R&R. TIME-TRAVEL**

**A/N: I am currently looking for a Beta to help me make my chapters perfect! If anyone is interested, please PM me.**

**Once I get feedback for the story, I hope to update regularly*FingersCrosed***

Ginny sighed to herself as she sat on her chair and listened to Professor Slughorn drone on about the advantages and disadvantages of aging potions. It was the first day of lessons during her fifth year at Hogwarts and Ginny was thoroughly bored already. Although Slughorn was a definite improvement to Snape, she wasn't sure if she liked his obvious favouritism of certain students. Instead of paying attention like her fellow Gryffindor and Slytherin students who were keen to do well during their OWL year and to impress their new teacher, Ginny was worrying about her long-term crush - Harry Potter.

Although she thought she had got over the Boy-Who-Lived, a certain Miss Cho Chang had reignited her once buried feelings about Harry. After spending a lot of time with him the year before through the DA, Ginny had got to know Harry better than she had before. Well enough to imagine how hard he must be taking the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, the accused mass-murderer.

"Are you listening, Miss Weasley?" A voice cut through Ginny's thoughts. Professor Slughorn was peering at her over her cauldron. Looking around her, Ginny could see that all the other students were already on their feet; gathering all their ingredients together. Slughorn had taken less time than she had expected. "Sorry, professor." She hurried as she quickly stood up and got everything ready. "Thinking about someone are we?" Ginny blushed as she denied the jolly accusation. If only she hadn't sent that Valentines card during her first year. She was never going to live it down.

"Er, could you help me?" a sheepish voice interrupted her thoughts; she really needed to stop daydreaming. Turning around, Ginny saw Colin Creevey staring at her. It was a well known fact that he wasn't much of a potions wiz. "Sure, what page are we on?"  
"Four hundred and six."  
"_Clotemolia_," Ginny read out, "_this is the only aging potion that will respond the drinker's will. It will make the drinker however old they wish to appear if they concentrate on the image of their new appearance while drinking. It is n extremely simple potion to brew if instructions are followed carefully. It is not advisable to experiment with this potion as mistakes can have disastrous consequences_..." Ginny trailed off with a frown. "Should they really be letting us do this stuff if it says that the consequences could be disastrous?"  
" It says that it is simple to brew if you follow the instructions," offered Colin. "And we're being supervised aren't we. But, considering my luck in potions..."  
"What's the worst that could go wrong?"  
"Hmmm, let me think. Being blown up; blowing the dungeons up; blowing Hogwar-"  
"That question was meant to be rhetorical, Colin." Ginny smiled to herself; despite Colin's lack of talent in potions, he really was nice once you got to know him.

"Okay, step one. _Add the juice of a crushed snail over a low fire and stir clockwise until the juice turns yellow and gives off a purple smo-_No, Colin! A _low_ fire." Ginny stopped Colin, who was trying to add the snail juice over a very high fire. "Oops," Ginny followed the instructions herself and helped Colin before continuing to the next step. "_Step two,_" She began again. "_Add the half the peel of half a pomegranate picked in October_." This step was followed without much difficulty. "_Step three, add two small beetle eyes and leave to simmer for two minutes_." Ginny added her two eyes to the potion and left it there. She turned to face Colin who was trying to add his two beetle eyes straight from the jar. While stopping him from tipping the entire contents into his cauldron, Ginny filled up her vial with the now finished potion and slipped it into one of her pockets. "Do you need any help?" She asked the elder of the Creevey brothers. "No, no, no Colin! Don't stir the potion!" Whether it was because he couldn't hear her or that he was deliberately experimenting, Ginny did not know. Either way, the room suddenly filled with a green tinged smoke and there was a loud whirling noise in Ginny's ears. Her desperate yells were muffled by the smoke and blackness started to close into her and the strange sensation of falling was the last thing that Ginny felt before she started to lose consciousness.

When Ginny finally gained consciousness, she was lying with her cheek pressed firmly to the cold ground. Hauling herself up groggily, Ginny took in her surroundings. She was in Hogsmeade. How did she get there? Although she recognised certain shops and pubs, something was off...Ginny just couldn't put her finger on it. There was something wrong going on...

As she looked around, Ginny saw towers in the distance. One thought banished all other from her head. She must go to see Dumbledore. He would know what was going on. As she took her first step towards the castle, Ginny felt in her pocket and smiled to herself when she felt the familiar glass vial. A reminder of what she had left behind.

**Phew, I've had this story planned for ages, but have been putting it off for months!**

**Please give me feedback- constructive criticism appreciated!**

**REVIEW!**

**Nite,**

**Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**


	2. Chapter 2: The DADA Professor

**Heya guys,**

**So sorry it took this long to update. I am also sorry that this is a really short chappie :( - I'm not a natural long-chapter person (does that even make sense). Anyways, I promise to try to make the next chapter longer. **

**Oh, I've tried not to make Ginny a Mary-Sue but give me feedback if you think she might be too perfect as I'm not sure that I wrote her too well. **

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer id for this chapter, the previous chapter and all future chapters that I forget to disclaim I, Xx-BananaBookworm-xX, do not own Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Do you really think that if I owned Harry Potter, I would be sitting in my midget bedroom writing this on a notebook that I've stolen from the maths cupboard? I think not. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1 TO THE BEGINNING OF 6**

**Title: It's a backward life **

**Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Will Harry and Ginny recognise each other? How will Harry get on with the Marauders? Spoilers for books 1-6. Set during HBP. H/G J/L. R&R. TIME-TRAVEL**

**A/N: I am currently looking for a Beta to help me make my chapters perfect! If anyone is interested, please PM me.**

**Once I get feedback for the story, I hope to update regularly*FingersCrosed* (I think I've failed already)**

**Chapter 2- The DADA Professor  
**

_Previously: As she looked around, Ginny saw towers in the distance. One thought banished all other from her head. She must go to see Dumbledore. He would know what was going on. As she took her first step towards the castle, Ginny felt in her pocket and smiled to herself when she felt the familiar glass vial. A reminder of what she had left behind. _

Upon reaching the Hogwarts gates, Ginny realised that something was wrong. Scrap that, many things were wrong. Reason one: She could not see a single student outside the castle. She couldn't have missed anything, could she? There should be at least a few lazy students taking advantage of their free periods. Reason two: it had been dusk when she had left Hogwarts. Now, it was bright and sunny. Reason three: Something about the building was off. Ginny couldn't quite put her finger on it. Could it be that Hogwarts looked…newer? A snapping twig interrupted her thoughts. Constant vigilance. Ginny drew her wand out and looked around; but there was nothing. How stupid she was being, all those lessons about being alert…and she had let her thoughts pull her away. She had been part of the gang that had raided the ministry only a few months back. Anyone could be out for her. What if there had been Death Eater around? She was being careless.

Ginny grabbed hold of the iron bars of the gate and pulled hard, but the gate would not budge. It seemed as though she would need to go back to Hogsmeade and ask someone to contact Dumbledore. But she could not head back without some sort of disguise. Acting on impulse, Ginny removed the vial of the aging potion from her pocket, pulled out the stopper and downed it in one go. Ginny pictured herself as she imagined she would look like when she was older. She was taller, with longer hair and a face that looked a little like the one her mother's in some of her younger pictures. A tingling feeling suddenly coursed through her veins and Ginny shivered. Then, as quickly as it had started, the tingling sensation stopped.

The older looking redhead stood there catching her breath for a few moments, going over what she had just done. Then again, being a blood traitor, a friend of Harry Potter and being part of the gang who raided the ministry last summer, she could never be too cautious. Lifting the glass vial up to her face, Ginny looked data her reflection. Her first thought was that she looked nothing like herself. Studying more closely however, revealed otherwise. Her features were identical… too identical.

Ginny still felt a little disorientated by her rapid change in height -she had gained at least six inches- and it caused her to trip over some gravel before steadying herself. Ginny then attempted a spell that she had found in a magazine from her subscription to Witches Weekly. The spell layered her hair and then transfigured her hair into a rusty brown colour. Ginny pulled her hair up into a messy bun leaving a few strands around her face and then picked a twig of the ground and transfigured it into a pair of plain, black rectangular glasses. She then hastily transfigure her school robes into that of a deep sapphire colour as she saw a black cloaked figure appearing from the castle doors.

Thinking again, the disguised teenager wondered how she was going to prove that she was Ginervra Molly Weasley after changing her appearance so much. She knew she would have to be taken to Madam Pomfrey for an antidote to the Clotemolia potion, but how hey were going to even let her into the castle was a different matter. The figure loomed over the gates, "Are you here for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position?" a distinctly less lines Professor McGonagall asked in a stern voice.  
"Err, yes?" A desperate Ginny replied. She wondered why they needed a new DADA teacher. They had Professor Snape after all. Or had something rather horrible happened to him…Ginny couldn't help wishing. The clanking of the great metal gates interrupted her thoughts.  
"Well, are you coming or not?" McGonagall asked; turning and briskly marching towards the doors of the building. "You could have come earlier you know. The children arrive from their summer holidays in a couple of hours. We've had no applicant for the position this year…not surprising really, after what happened to Professor Barthmelol. You will be interviewed by Dumbledore now." McGonagall finally finished, stopping outside a stone gargoyle. "Sherbet lemon!" The gargoyles jumped aside and Ginny said in what she hoped was a subtle voice  
"Err, if you don't mind me asking, could you tell me the date?"  
"My, child. Too much sun exposure if you ask me. Since you ask, today is Saturday the first of September 1976." The hall seemed to saw for a few seconds before Ginny's eyes re-focused. "Of course" Ginny replied in an attempted nonchalant voice. Dizzily, she made her way up the spiralling staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

Cautiously rapping her fist against the vast oak door, Ginny waited for a response. "Come in." A cheery voice said.  
"Hello, I am here to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position." Ginny called as a silvery-white head turned to face her. Dumbledore was sitting at his chair with a bowl of sweets in one hand and an interesting looking device in the other.  
"Sherbet lemon?" The powerful wizard asked. Giving into her sweet tooth, Ginny took a small, yellow sweet from the dish being offered to her.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"No need to call me that if we are to be colleagues," replied Dumbledore. "That is, if you pass the exams."  
"Exams?"  
"Just to check that you to check that you are a competent teacher. Do you have any references?"  
"No, this is my first teaching post."  
"Very well," Dumbledore produced a think booklet full of questions. "You have thirty minutes, please begin."

Ginny finished the test in twenty minutes, and he last ten were to double-check her answers. She did not find it hard. Those illegal lessons with Harry last year had made sure of that. "Finished already?" Dumbledore inquired, looking up looking over his half-moon spectacles after Ginny had put down the booklet. His piercing blue eyes looked surprised for a second before he composed himself and said, "Well then, let us proceed with the practical."

Yet again, Ginny had no trouble with these tests. The last task had been to produce a corporeal patronus. Without hesitation, Ginny had whispered the incantation and a silvery horse had shot out of her wand. She had chosen the happy memory of Christmas at the burrow. The golden trio had been laughing with sopping hair and sheepish grins on their faces after a spontaneous snowball fight.

"Miss…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jennifer Weston, but please call me Jenny."  
"Jenny, you have passed with flying colours. I am very pleased to welcome you here to the staff here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must ask that you present to me a lesson play for this term by the end of tomorrow so that I can check that all lessons are suitable. Besides that, I shall call a house elf to show you to your lodgings and the Minerva to give you a quick tour around the school and to give you your timetable.

Ginny stood up and bent down to gather her things, but hen remembered that she had none. "I seem to have forgotten my things" Ginny said to a smiling Dumbledore.  
"No need to worry, I daresay we can find a few things for you. For now, ask the divination professor, Alania Saona, if you may borrow some robes for the time being."  
"Thank you." Ginny replied as a pallid, sickly house elf's head appeared round the door. Her bulging eyes were framed my wispy black lashed. "Shamy is here to take you to your quarters, miss" The creature croaked in a squeaky voice. 

Ginny was led out of Dumbledore's office and to the first floor. There, she was taken to a rather plain and bare room. There was a desk on one side and an empty bookshelf on the other. The walls were grey and the paint was chipping off in some places. Not to seem ungrateful, Ginny politely thanked the house elf who defensively replied "This is not it, no. Miss thinks that us house elves gives you this room? Follow me." Ginny followed Shamy as she tugged at one side of the bookcase and swung it open. "Secret door, miss. So the students can't come snooping in." Shamy explained.

To say that the room behind the bookcase was an improvement would have been the understatement of the century. The cream walls glowed with a pearly sheen and there was a mahogany four-poster bed in the centre of the room. Lush purple duvets, quilts and pillows were piled onto the bed and the curtains to draw around it were velvet of the same colour. There was a huge window on the far side of the room, giving a magnificent a magnificent view of the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny suspected that there was some sort of charm to prevent people from looking into the room from the outside as she had never seen a room such as this on one of her many strolls through the grounds.

ON the wall on the left, there was a mahogany wardrobe and dressing table. A huge, gold-plated mirror was hung above it. The final wall was bare and Ginny assumed that it was for her to full up herself. down onto the bed and sighed deeply. Her glasses had slipped out of place and she pushed them up the bridge of her nose. How annoying they were. She wondered how Harry could put up with them. Harry. Ginny reminded herself of her situation; what a mess she had got herself into. Ah well, she couldn't change it now.

Noticing for the first time the trunk that was peeking out from beneath the bed, Ginny pulled it out and unclasped it to find an assembly of robes, books and other essentials such as parchment inside. Right at the bottom, there was a beautiful, soft teal robe with embroidery and gems around the neckline. As she pulled the robe pit to admire it, a note fell out. It said:

_Dear Jenny,  
I saw that you would need a robe for the feast tonight. I happened to have this one with me and I thought you might like it. It goes well with your hair now, although it would also have gone well with your natural colour.  
See you at the feast,  
Alania_

Panicking that her disguise had failed, Ginny found another scrap of parchment stuck to the robe. It said:  
_Do not worry; I see we will be great friends!  
_Calming down, Ginny sat back down on the bed and turned her head to admire the view through the window. "Beautiful robes, a beautiful room and a new friend." Ginny whispered to herself, "Professor Weston, ha, I could get used to this life!"

**Yay! I spent weeks handwriting this chapter because I find that it flows better when I do. Then I had to spend a day typing it up. Please give me feedback- constructive criticism appreciated!**

**Love it**

**Hate it**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy the rest of your day wherever you are,**

**Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**


	3. Chapter 3: The Exchange Student

**Hi again, sorry for the delay. Thanks to all who put this story and alert and on their favourites list even tough they have not reviewed! I wanted to do an update before Christmas and I hope this will do. I have decided that I cannot promise to update soon any more as I just keep on breaking my promise. A special shout out to **apbarium** who has agreed to Beta my story only I couldn't get this chapter to her in time before she went on holiday. Please blame any mistakes on me! Once again, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far and thanks for putting up with my awful writing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I live in a Surrey mansion? I think not...**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1 TO THE BEGINNING OF 6**

**Title: It's a backward life **

**Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Will Harry and Ginny recognise each other? How will Harry get on with the Marauders? Spoilers for books 1-6. Set during HBP. H/G J/L. R&R. TIME-TRAVEL**

_Pr__eviously: Panicking that her disguise had failed, Ginny found another scrap of parchment stuck to the robe. It said:  
Do not worry; I see we will be great friends!  
Calming down, Ginny sat back down on the bed and turned her head to admire the view through the window. "Beautiful robes, a __beautiful room and a new friend." Ginny whispered to herself, "Professor Weston, ha, I could get used to this life!"_

Twenty five years in the future, a messy, raven haired teenager was also sitting on the edge of his bed. Harry James Potter was recalling his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything had happened in the past five or so years. From turbans, dragons and cursed broomsticks to Dumbledore's Army and... Harry paused in his musings. And Sirius he had been about to think. The death of his godfather and friend had hit him harder than anyone could realise. There was no one that he could talk to about it. No one would understand. No one was an orphan and had just lost the only father-figure they could remember!

Harry knew that he had not met the real Sirius. It was the same person all right, but all those years at Azkaban had caused more than just an aged face. The real Sirius was loud, mischievous and happy. Some of those characteristics had shown through the gaunt mask, but most of them lay buried within. Nothing could change what those Dementors had done to him.

In one swift motion, Harry drew himself off the bed and up to his full height. His body still had that overstretched look, though not as much as the year before. His face was the same, but his emerald green eyes looked haunted, as though they had seen too much for their years. Crouching down, Harry reached under his bed and pulled out a battered brown trunk. Lifting the lid, Harry checked what he had inside. He had books, spare robes, quidditch robes, Sirius' mirror, parchment and quills. A layer of Weasley Wizard's Wheezes joke products and sweet wrappers littered the bottom of the trunk. Clearing his bed and night table, Harry swept everything lying around stray and packed them back into his trunk.

Putting on his warmest coat and boots, Harry slipped his wand into his new holster. It had been a present from Moody for his sixteenth birthday. He must be prepared for anything thrown at him. Grabbing his trunk, Harry looked over his shoulder to the dorm that had been his home for the past five years and a bit. Striding forward, Harry tried to clear his mind of any doubts.

What a sight it must have been for anyone who saw the teenager leaving the Gryffindor Common Room and walking with purpose through the halls of the school. The moving stairs that he had once been so confused by were no problem as Harry clambered up them, heaving his trunk behind him. Harry reached the seventh floor of the castle. He had taken for granted how easy this journey was without a trunk. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, Harry found the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and faced the blank wall that stood opposite it.

"I need to see Sirius when he was happy." Harry whispered to the wall as he walked past it three times. He allowed himself to smile briefly when the familiar oak doors appeared. Dragging his trunk behind him, Harry opened the heavy door and entered an eerie midnight blue mist. A voice thundered above him: "Where you seek the one you have lost, you will find others you have yet to have sought." Pondering on this strange riddle, Harry almost didn't notice as a door materialised in front of him. Grasping the shiny brass handle, Harry slowly turned it and then pulled.

A busy scene appeared in front of him. Gaping, as he tried to step forward, Harry managed to stumble over one of his own feet and fell out of the doorway into a hall. People were talking loudly and seemed to be rushing in one direction. In their mad scramble, nobody seemed to notice the skinny boy sprawled across the floor.

Finally managing to pull himself up on his feet, Harry dusted off his robes. Looking around, he saw a Hogwarts Hall. At first, it looked exactly the same as a hall he had just left, but upon closer examination, the stones did not look as worn and some familiar carvings by bored students were missing. "Look what Potter thinks the fashion is now," a familiar looking redhead said as she and the students surrounding her giggled. Looking down at himself, Harry flushed as he saw the coat and boots; very different from the school robes that everyone else was wearing. "What was that you said, Evans?" A grinning boy called from behind the redhead. He had a gallant lope and a handsome face. "Sirius?" Harry whispered, just too loud.

"Well yes, but how do you know my name?" Sirius replied suspiciously.

"He's your best friend you idiot! Of course he knows your name." The redhead interrupted. Wait, it the boy was Sirius, then the redhead...Evans...Lily Evans...his mother! Searching her face, he stopped when he saw those oh-so-familiar green eyes.

"My Jamesie-boy is behind. Moony was feeling ill so he's with him while I save us seats."  
"So if this isn't Potter, then who is it?"

"My name is, er, Harrison Peterson," Harry introduced himself, regretfully having to use the rat's name. "But call me Harry."

"An exchange student?" Lily asked him in a softer voice.

"That's right, could you point me out to the headmaster's office?"

"You turn right, go up the stairs and it's the third door to the right," Sirius offered.

"Don't be stupid, Black, that's the way to the Vanishing Room! Follow me, Harry."

Harry of course, knew the way to Dumbledore's office but to keep up the charade of a new student, accepted Lily's kind offer and followed her through the students and towards the office. Upon reaching the doors of the headmaster's office, Lily said "There you are, just knock and Dumbledore will get you. I'll see you at the feast and welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Thanks, see you." Harry called back after his mother. Knocking onto the oak door, Harry waited for the usual "Come in.", but it did not come. Just as he was about to knock again, Harry saw McGonagall and Dumbledore speaking to eachother rapidly in hushed voices. Tilting his head towards them, Harry tried to catch a few words of their conversation. "There has been a change in the wards. Light magic has entered Hogwarts." Dumbledore whispered to McGonagall before catching sight of Harry. "Oh, hello there young man. Who might you be?" Startled, "Harry stumbled over his words: "I-I don't know if you've been expecting me, sir, but I'm an exchange student."  
"From where?"

"Johnson's Academy of Magic. It's a small place, probably not one you've heard of."  
"Well then, Dumbledore, I must go, and you must be quick too, the feast is about to start." McGonagall interrupted Harry's ramblings. She then turned and strided forwards to make her way towards to Great Hall.

"Well then, Johnson's Academy, you're right, I've never heard of it before Mr...forgive me, I do not believe I know your name."  
"Harrison Peterson."

"Mr Peterson, how old are you?"  
"Sixteen, sir."

"And do you have any records?"

"No sir, my school was destroyed during a Death Ear raid. We had a muggleborn headteacher, you see. My family tried to fight, without success. I'm the only one left now and my guardians sent me here. They thought it would be safer." Harry tried to look upset while Dumbledore nodded his head sympathetically.

"Do you have your OWL results?"

It was embarrasing having to open his hastily packed trunk in front of Dumbledore. Searching through the mess, Harry fished out a crumpled piece of parchment out and showed the results to Dumbledore. "Advanced in Defence, I see. We have a very good DADA teacher this year; I think you shall enjoy the subject. Very well, I am pleased to offer you a place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I must dash, hungry students await me; and I daresay you need feeding too."

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**


	4. Chapter 4: The Welcoming Feast

**Hey again! An earlier update! I was is a bad mood because I had new new chapter alerts in my inbox...then I realised how much of a hypocrite I was.**

**Can I just say how honoured I feel that some of my favourite authors are reviewing, favouriting and alerting my stories! Thank you so much!**

**Another thing: I do have a basic plot in my head but I want this story to be long and interesting and I feel that as it is going, it will end in under ten chapters! So if you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to see something happen, just tell me!**

**Also, as you may have guessed by seeing how many 'X's are in my username, that I am in fact a teenage girl. As I am not JKR, I have no idea if I am writing a boy's POV well. Give me feedback!**

**Once again, as with the previous chapter, my Beta is on holiday and so blame anything on me! **

**1,400 hits! Thank you so much to anyone who has taken the time out of their day to read my story and especially to those who have reviewed. It really does mean a lot to me! As authors, you must know this! Please just review with a quick 'Hello' or even a ':)' or a ':('. I read and reply to all reviews. They really make my day! **

**I don't want to be one to beg, but please review!**

**Disclaimer: Short chapters? JK Rowling... I don't think so...**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1 TO THE BEGINNING OF 6**

**Title: It's a backward life **

**Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Will Harry and Ginny recognise each other? How will Harry get on with the Marauders? Spoilers for books 1-6. Set during HBP. H/G J/L. R&R. TIME-TRAVEL**

_Previously: It was embarrassing having to open his hastily packed trunk in front of Dumbledore. Searching through the mess, Harry fished out a crumpled piece of parchment out and showed the results to Dumbledore. "Advanced in Defence, I see. We have a very good DADA teacher this year; I think you shall enjoy the subject. Very well, I am pleased to offer you a place here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I must dash, hungry students await me; and I daresay you need feeding too."_

Until this moment, Harry had not realised how hungry he was. Having missed dinner, the thought of food made his stomach growl. "Of course, sir." He replied enthusiastically.  
"Ah, of course! We need to sort you into a house. Very well, you shall join the queue of first years waiting to be sorted. Leave your trunk here: I shall arrange for it to be taken to your dormitory. I shall hold us back no longer. To the feast!"

Harry was almost at a jogging pace to keep up with Dumbledore's long strides through the halls and corridors. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, Dumbledore flung them open and marched up the isle. Harry trotted behind, meekly trying to avoid any attention, facing the floor. Four rows of curious students surrounded him: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Excited whispers filled the room. It seemed that an exchange student was not a common sight for the students of Hogwarts. Harry had kept Dumbledore back and the First Years were already queueing by the stool. As they drew closer to the Head's Table, Dumbledore gave Harry a little nudge towards these nervous, chattering new students.

All of a sudden, the Hat, who was patiently sitting on the stool, burst into song:

_For many years now the air used to be sweet,  
Birdsong and waterfalls were all we could hear.  
But tainted with blood has come to repeat,  
Dark times again are drawing near._

_Two wizards and two witches founded these halls,  
Gryffindor, Huffepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were their names.  
From them take example should we all,  
And to follow their lead should be our aims._

_For all together we must stand,  
United we are at our strongest.  
All four houses as one shall band,  
To conquer the evil that has remained longest._

_To our new students I must add,  
As unity is our greatest defence.  
Be good to your fellows and be glad,  
And let the Sorting commence!_

Harry watched in sympathy as the quivering ten and eleven year olds had their name called out by Professor McGonagall, made their way up to the stool, placed the Sorting Hat on their head and listened to the honest voice as it probed their minds. When the name of a house was called out, the student would receive a cheer and made their way up to their new seat. He or she then faced at the children still in the queue and gave them a look as if to say: "I don't know what you're looking so scared about. It's fine!" Finally, after three girls and four boys were sorted into Gryffindor; seven girls and six boys were sorted into Hufflepuff; four girls and four boys were sorted into Ravenclaw and three girls and five boys had been sorted into Slytherin, Harry heard the unfamiliar: "Harrison Peterson?" A second too late, Harry realised that he was being called up and made his way to Professor McGonagall.

"There you go," she said as she passed him the hat. The rest of the school looked on as the lean, scruffy looking teenager sat down on the obviously-too-small stool. With clammy hands, he placed the worn hat on his head. Instantly the almost accusing voice appeared in his head. "Back again, I see. _Back _again: see what I did there!"  
"Stop it," Harry whispered. "Everyone is watching."  
The hat stopped chuckling and said: "But of course, let me see then...Aha! Putting others before yourself...taking charge...teaching." The hat continued to mention phrases as he searched through the vast expanses of Harry's mind. "You have proved yourself Harry Potter."  
"Huh?"  
" I see that I thought you were fit for Slytherin. It seems that I stand corrected: you have proved yourself worthy of the Gryffindor House. Like your parents, may I add. But be careful this year Mr Potter! What lies in wait for you...only time will tell. GRYFFINDOR!"

As the hat was snatched for his head, Harry blundered towards the cheering Gryffindor table, trying to unsolve the riddle of the Hat's last sentence to him. Since when had the Hat become a seer? Looking up, Harry saw Lily waving to him. "I've saved you a seat! I had a feeling you would be joining us!" The green eyed redhead had saved a seat between her and a black haired, grey eyed, short young woman. As she looked up, Harry could see a startling resemblance to his friend, Neville. This must be the future Alice Longbottom then. With sadness, Harry recalled the terrible fate that this woman would have to endure. No one had told him that his and Neville's mother had been friends. Only having ever known the quiet, grey haired woman at St Mungo's, Harry was certainly not expecting the bubbly welcome he got.  
"You must be Harry! I'm Alice Ragley. Lily's told me all about yo-. What?" A blushing Lily had elbowed her friend in the stomach.  
"I just told you that I found him in the hall. Now be quiet: Dumbledore's about to start talking."

A booming voice filled the hall and Harry turned his head towards Dumbledore who was giving his usual welcoming speech. "Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May I remind all students that the Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is forbidden. Mr Filch has asked me to refresh your memories and wants to say that magic in corridors is not allowed. The full list of rules is to be found pinned to his office door and failure to comply with any of these rules will result in a punishment.

"I am pleased to announce a new teacher in our midst: Professor Jennifer Weston has replaced Professor Barthmelol's teaching position of Defence Against the Dark Arts." There was a round of applause and Harry looked at the new teacher. A tingling feeling radiated from his heart like a ripple. There was something familiar about that woman. Those chocolate brown eyes, shielded by black frames. .."And without further ado, dig in!"

There was no hesitation and soon the room was filled with the clatter of forks and knives. The table was full of all different roasts: beef, lamb, pork, chicken and turkey. Every possible kind of cooked potato was available somewhere on the long row. Bowls of trimmings were also scattered around. Harry loaded his plate with a bit of everything. "There's never anything for vegetarians!" Lily complained. Harry paused in his eating,  
"You're a vegetarian?" Of all people, Harry had not expected his mother to be a vegetarian. But then again, it seemed like nothing could surprise him now.  
"Of course, eating animals is cruel and unnecessary! Anyway, what do you think of the new teacher?" Lily asked him with her mouth now full of Yorkshire pudding.  
"Dunno, I'll have to see how she teaches first."  
"Uh oh, James alert!" Alice leant in, whispering. James Potter, quidditch superstar, had gotten up from his seat and started making his way towards the trio.  
"Hey there Evans, Alice and welcome to Hogwarts, Harrison." There was a tinge of sarcasm to his voice.  
"Please, call me Harry. Harrison doesn't sound right."  
"Whatever, it seems like you're our dorm mate. Me and my friends, we've been together for a while now, and we like it that way. You go your way and we'll go ours. Sound alright?"  
"O-of course," Harry had been expecting a kinder welcome by his father. Obviously, he hadn't expected to be welcomed into the Marauders straight away, but he thought he would at least be given a chance. Looking down the row, Harry saw Remus, Sirius and Wormtail sitting and eating. Peter, Harry corrected himself, he had not done anything wrong yet and deserved a chance. A chance they didn't give to me...Before Harry had been given the chance to look closely, James interrupted:  
"Well, carry on cosying up to him, Evans."  
"I'm not cosying up to anyone, Potter!"  
"Good then, will you go out with me"  
"In your dreams!"

Lily grabbed Harry and Alice by the arm and dragged them up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. There, she whispered the password: "Unite." and pulled the two to the comfiest armchairs by the fire. Harry was still clutching his fork in his right hand. "I'm sorry, redhead moment. You can go back if you like? You must be starving!" Harry grinned and said:  
" So, who's he?"  
"James Potter, quidditch extraordianaire or Prongs as his friends call him. Merlin knows why? Looks like you a bit"  
"And you don't like him?" Harry avoided the awkward comment.  
"He's awful. So full of himself! He's been asking me out for years and I vow to never accept! Merlin knows what Marlene and Mary see in him. Well, Marlene's after that terrible Black I suppose..."  
"Marlene and Mary?"  
"My other two friends. They wanted to sit nearer to the boys so they could watch them. They'll introduce themselves in the morning. Some freaks I love, right Ali?"  
"Of course Lil!"

Not wanting to but into their moment, Harry bid them goodnight and excused himself to bed, saying that it had been a long day and that he was tired. He then made his way up to his bed and instinctively entered the dorm that he had been in for the past five years. Surprisingly, Harry saw his trunk on what was to be Dean's bed in the future. He washed and got ready for bed before slipping under the comforting covers and gazed out of the window before he finally fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. 

**I updated earlier than usual!  
Should I do a Ginny POV of this chapter or should I continue straight from here?  
**

**A very Happy New Year to all of you and good returns!  
**

**Goodnight! Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**

**REVIEW!  
I  
I  
I  
IIIIIIIII  
IIIIII  
IIII  
II**


	5. Chapter 5: The Surprise

**Chapter 5: The Lightning Bolt Scar**

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update. I think that me and my Beta agree that emails suck. Due to miscommunication and 'technical difficulties' this chapter is now going to be posted over a week late. Sorry again :(**

**Hope you enjoy (and review)!**

**Thanks to the fabulous **apbarium** for Beta-ing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me own? No...**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM BOOKS 1 TO THE BEGINNING OF 6**

**Title: It's a Backwards Life **

_**Summary: Due to a potions accident, Ginny is sent back the Marauders/MWPP era to teach DADA/Defence Harry's parents. Meanwhile, Harry gets sent back to 1976 as well. Will Harry and Ginny recognise each other? How will Harry get on with the Marauders? Spoilers for books 1-6. Set during HBP. H/G J/L. R&R. TIME-TRAVEL**_

****

_`Previously: Not wanting to but into their moment, Harry bid them goodnight and excused himself to bed, saying that it had been a long day and that he was tired. He then made his way up to his bed and instinctively entered the dorm that he had been in for the past five years. Surprisingly, Harry saw his trunk on what was to be Dean's bed in the future. He washed and got ready for bed before slipping under the comforting covers and gazed out of the window before he finally fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep. _

Time travelling had taken its toll on the young woman and when Ginny woke up, it was getting dark outside. Startled by the inky light entering the room, Ginny staggered up from her bed and drew the curtains. Ginny hurriedly tipped her trunk upside-down onto the bed so the contents fell out and started to roughly fill the antique wardrobe that had been provided for her. Sighing to herself contentedly after this was done, Ginny placed the note beneath her pillow. Heaven forbid if it got into the hands of the wrong person- her cover would be ruined! She then changed into the teal robe and then admired the perfect fitting in the mirror. "At least some Seers aren't frauds," she chuckled to herself.

"What was that I heard?" A brunette head was peeking round the corner of the door. "I did knock, you just didn't hear me. You look so different in person."  
"Who are you?" Ginny heard herself asking, a little too rudely.

"Couldn't you guess? I'm Alania. I suppose I should have waited for you in the Hall but I couldn't help myself." So this was the Divination professor.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. Thank you for the robe, it's gorgeous. Come on in!"

A slender woman with waist length, chocolate coloured, wavy hair came through the door. She was neither tall, nor short and the one striking thing about her appearance was her strange violet coloured eyes. "Wow, they really do treat the DADA teachers well," she said, making herself comfortable on the bed. "I guess they're trying to make up for what's going to happen to you later in the year. You do know that the position is cursed, don't you? Well, Professor Barthmelol tried to dive into the Black Lake for a specimen to show to his Fourth Years. Needless to say, the Merpeople weren't too happy when he tried to kidnap the chief's daughter. I don't know what he was thinking to be honest...I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I. I don't usually get to talk to many people. McGonagall doesn't like my subject and there's only so much you can talk to a male about. You're the first teacher I've met who's around my age. I must admit, it's a welcome change."  
"That's okay. So, you're a real Seer, huh?"  
"Of course, and you're Ginervra Weasle-"  
"Shhh, don't say that so loud!"

"Oops, sorry. My memory has been compared to one of a goldfish. Anyway, I've Seen you telling me all about yourself. I've been examining you in my mind since I first had visions about you. You could say that I know Jenny Weston better than you do at this point."  
"That doesn't seem fair. How come I don't know anything about you?"

"My name is Alania Saona. I'm originally from Peru but my family moved over to Britain when I was a toddler. The Death Eaters tried to recruit my parents a few years ago but when they were rejected, they killed my parents and my elder sister. I was a Seventh Year student at the time and because Dumbledore knew I had nowhere to go after I had finished my education, he gave me an apprenticeship to the Divination professor. When she decided to retire, I got the job. I've been teaching here for the past five years now."  
"I'm sorry about your family. I don't know what I would do if I lost mine."  
"I've had my time to grieve and I know that they would've wanted me to enjoy life."  
"Wait, isn't this breaking all those rules about time travelling if you know about the future?"  
"No, I let destiny take its course. You were careful with what you told me and you trusted me enough to not mess up the future." A sudden noise came from a few corridors away. It was like the stampede of a hundred pairs of feet. "Sounds like the students have arrived. We should probably start making our way down, Jenny."  
"Jenny...sounds weird."  
"Well you'd better get used to it. We mustn't be late!"

Tentatively smiling at Ginny, Aliana was rewarded with a grin in return and the pair rushed their way out of the room, stumbling in their haste. They then brushed down their robes and strode towards the Great Hall calmly, with their chins high to portray a professional manner towards the students. As they passed hordes of students in the corridors, occasional shouts of "Hi, Professor Saona!" and "Hey, look at the new teacher!" came from the students. Although she had known it for over four years, the Great Hall still amazed her every time she entered it. The starry night sky and the suspended candles gave a calming atmosphere to the excited and giddy students. The pair made their way up to the long, rectangular table at the front where all the teachers were sitting. Two seats at the end were unoccupied and Ginny and Alania made themselves comfortable. On Ginny's right sat a whispy brown haired man with the stump of an arm in a sling. With shock, Ginny realised that it was Professor Kettleburn – before he had lost both his legs after a miscommunication with a mngwa* during one of his travels to Tanzania (Rulours travelled quickly around Hogwarts). Ginny smiled to herself over the surprises that this trip had given to her and those that had yet to be unveiled.

As the hall continued to fill up with the returning students, the babble grew louder and louder. When the last few students came in, a hush followed them as the students waited for the Sorting. At last, the train of awed new students entered the room. They gasped aloud as they looked up and saw the ceiling and blushed as they saw the almost rudely staring older students staring curiously at them. They followed Professor McGonagall up to the stool where they formed a queue by the side. None of this was unusual for Ginny, who had seen the same thing four times before, during her education at Hogwarts and so she started to daze off when the Headmaster entered with a dark haired figure in tow. "There's never been an exchange student before, has there?" She asked Alania.  
"Oh yes, there have been a couple over the years. It might just be a coincidence but every century or so, an exchange student comes to Hogwarts and something exciting always seems to happen that year. That's why a few of the more studious students seem curious. They've read the stories in books. We must be quiet now. The Sorting is about to begin."

The room looked on with contended faces as the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_For many years now the air used to be sweet,  
Birdsong and waterfalls were all we could hear.  
But tainted with blood has come to repeat,  
Dark times again are drawing near._

_Two wizards and two witches founded these halls,  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were their names.  
From them take example should we all,  
And to follow their lead should be our aims._

_For all together we must stand,  
United we are at our strongest.  
All four houses as one shall band,  
To conquer the evil that has remained longest._

_To our new students I must add,  
As unity is our greatest defence.  
Be good to your fellows and be glad,  
And let the Sorting commence!_

Ginny noted the similarities to the song she had heard back home and realised that the peak of the war must be approaching. The song was definitely short. It seemed as though the Hat wanted to get a firm message across without being as vague as it usually was. As the first years began to get Sorted and the regular cheering filled the room, Ginny started to think about what she had left behind. The fun part was over now and the reality was beginning to settle in. The idea of getting back to her own time was daunting and she did not know what she would do if there was no way back. If she had to grow old to see her family and friends again…. She wouldn't meet them at their current age until she was in her thirties...Did they know that she was missing? Was time carrying on as normal or was everything frozen in that time while she was here. All the thinking was giving her a headache and Ginny tuned back into the ceremony in time to hear the words: "Harrison Peterson" called by Professor McGonagall. As the boy came closer to the stool, Ginny got a closer look at him. His figure didn't stand out particularly: he was an average height and skinny and had a mop of messy black hair on his head. That hair was so familiar to Ginny that she found herself thinking whether this boy was a relation to James Potter. He definitely did look like Harry as far as she could see. When Alania looked at her quizzically, Ginny berated herself for making for examination so obvious. She had to remember not to check boys out in this time. It would look creepy and they were actually 20-or-so years older than her! Besides, what would the staff think, seeing a teacher qawking at students 15 years younger than her.

Ginny didn't notice as Harrison was Sorted into Gryffindor and busied herself by fiddling with her cutlery while Dumbledore made his speech. As she was introduced to the rest of the school, Ginny just nodded her head by way of greeting. As Dumbledore finally stopped talking. Ginny was just as hungry as everyone else in the room and started to fill her plate up. It was lucky that she shared the same genes with Ron that allowed her to stuff herself and still not gain too much weight. "If you're wondering how the exchange is going to get on, he's sitting with Lily Evans and Alice Ragley who are the nicest kind of people you could ever meet. Don't worry about him- he's in safe hands." A voice came from her left. At that moment, while Ginny was still watching Harrison, he looked up and green eyes met brown. Without hesitation, Ginny's eyes flashed quickly upwards and looked at his forehead. There was the scar. That lightning bolt. Of course, it seemed so unreal! Even the name; the same initials _HP _screamed Harry Potter. Ginny laughed to herself. Harry Potter was sitting with his mother and Neville's mother, Ginny had worked out who she was by now, while eating dinner. The idea seemed comical. The obvious thing to do would have been to march straight up to him and demand an explanation. Whether it was the fact that Harry would not have recognised her or something else, she would never know but Ginny managed to restrain herself until after the Feast when Ginny made her way by herself back to her room; her head still whizzing.

Sitting with her head in her hands at her desk, Ginny contemplated the idea. At first, she tried to convince herself that it was impossible that Harry was here too, then she remembered that never in a million years would she have thought it was possible to travel so far back in time. After Ginny accepted the fact that it was indeed Harry in the past with her, everything seemed clearer. The more she though about it, the more it made sense. There were two possibilities: either someone had set them up and had sent them back for a reason or it was all pure coincidence.

After a long hour of deep thinking, Ginny came to the conclusion to let Harry enjoy himself—he certainly deserved it. Seeing him so peaceful there made Ginny reject any possibility of ruining it for him. She decided against the possibility of revealing herself to him for fear that it may spoil his enjoyment. "A year. Just a year to be relaxed. He deserves a year." Ginny repeated to herself aloud.

So she would not be tempted to change her mind, Ginny decided to distract herself by starting on her lesson plan. The daunting prospect of having to teach students older than her made Ginny realise how little she actually knew. Reaching over to the pile of books that had been given to her with the trunk, Ginny began to open a page and read.

Gosh, she was becoming like Hermione.

****

**Mngwa: A huge sleek, grey haired man eating feline that stalks Tanzania – I didn't make that up, it came from Wikipedia. **

**So, what did you guys think?  
I'm not too sure about Alania's personality yet so expect this chapter to be edited but make sure you give me feedback on her!**

**Tell me what you guys think! I function on review-juice.**

**Have a great day!**

**Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**


	6. Not an update

**Sorry to have brought your hopes up. This isn't an update...sorry :(**

**I realise that these past few months, I have neglected this story and at the beginning, I had reasons: GCSE options, exams and school trips but recently, I just seem to have lost my muse for writing. I really feel bad for saying this but I have kind of gone off Harry Potter. I tend to get obsessed over one thing and then completely forget about it. For a long time, my obsession was Harry Potter, then Twilight, then Harry Potter again and most recently, it has been K-Pop (particularly SHINee) and I have been spending my time on rather than on .**

**To get to the point, I am putting my story on indefinite hiatus until I either find my muse again or give it to someone else to continue. I am considering adoption because I still do like my plot and would really like to see this story completed. **

**So...I would like to apologise to my faithful readers and my Beta for the neglect I have been showing and if you would be interested in adopting this story, please PM me. Please do not be offended if I do not reply immediately as I still hope that I will be able to complete this story myself and I need to find an author who I believe will continue the story well. If I do decide to out this story up for adoption, I hope that the future author and myself can work together on the plot line so that the story will be as I had planned.**

**I guess this is goodbye then. I really hope that I will be back but I can't make any promises. Sorry again.**

**Xx-BananaBookworm-xX**


End file.
